In Your Eye
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Kylie Minogue's song "In Your Eyes" is parodied by Plankton as a ego driven tribute to himself.


One afternoon, something happened that was no different from any other afternoon. Plankton was pacing around his lab at the Chum Bucket thinking of ways to take away a Krabby Patty from Mr Krabs and why his other 3,204 plans had yet to work.   
  
"Why can't I get a single plan to work?! I don't know why Krabs feels the need to delay the inevitable for as long as he has, he's wasting his life!!", said Plankton until the voice of his computer wife Karen came through.  
  
"I imagine you would know since so many people undoubtly tell you the same thing." "But it is inevitable, I am gonna steal a Patty, become rich and famous, and then take over the world, why fight it?!" "Some people could call it both bragging and stupidity since you've promised that 3,210 times and not 3,204" "And now you know why I don't surround myself with people", grumbled Plankton.   
  
"Besides, I've been so confident about my upcoming rule that I have to succeed. I even made a pro Plankton theme song for myself to get the people into worshipping mode." "You created a song? Since I wasn't used for that I can safely guess you're going behind my back with one of the small computers to my left or right, don't you know size doesn't matter?! Well then again, in the case of giving out painful punishment size does help." "Can it, oh paranoid one, and listen to a song of the truely brillant, the theme song for a planet working to be worthy of it's master and it's new reason for living"  
  
Plankton inserted a CD in a nearby CD-ROM and a song then started to come out. It had a catchy tune and was sung in a female voice, as Plankton had manipulated the tape to do.  
  
What on earth else, can I do  
Other than be so thankful for you  
Was gonna lose faith but now it stays  
Your great leadership makes it that way  
  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Around you the world spins around  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
And with you it won't come down  
  
It's in your eye  
I can tell what your thinking  
I think your food is great too  
It's no surprise  
I've been eating it lately  
No krab or sponge could beat you  
  
Destiny has a funny way  
When it comes in the form of, you to play  
I can't think of a single thing  
Except what greatness you've put this world in  
  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Around you the world spins around  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
And with you it won't come down  
  
It's in your eye  
I can tell what your thinking  
I think your food is great too  
It's no surprise  
I've been eating it lately  
No krab or sponge could beat you  
  
30 seconds of a music solo and the slight repitition of the song's last lyrics was heard before the singing voice returned  
  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Around you the world spins around  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
And with you it won't come down  
  
It's in your eye  
I can tell what your thinking  
I think your food is great too  
It's no surprise  
I've been eating it lately  
No krab or sponge could beat you  
  
It's in your eye  
I can tell what your thinking  
I think your food is great too  
It's no surprise  
I've been eating it lately  
No krab or sponge could beat you  
  
It's in your eye  
I can tell what your thinking  
I think your food is great too  
It's no surprise  
I've been eating it lately  
No krab or sponge could beat you  
It's in your eye.....  
  
Plankton then took out the CD and smiled his widest smile. "What do you think? Pretty accurate description of me and how the world will treat me because they'll have no choice, huh?" Karen paused before answering. "You know, sometimes I wish I was a plankton or a human or some living thing. Not just because then we could have a better relationship, but because then I'd have to ability to throw up as an accurate way to describe ego driven, self serving songs like that." "You could have just said you hate it without the long sarcasm, you know. Besides, you'll be in a minority of one when this song is released to my self serving public. Now leave me be so I can plan to speed up the process." Plankton then headed off to more scheming and plotting for a patty theft, though not before getting out tiny earphones connected to a tiny tape recorder he was holding and humming and singing his own song while he walked and worked.  
  
By far my shortest fic[and the only one with no plot], but hopefully you'll comment just the same. 


End file.
